In Repair
by Entire Oranges
Summary: There is danger in the Tardis.


Everything went completely dark, the type of darkness that you could swear you were able to see more with your eyes closed than opened. Even the sound, the usual quiet hum of the engines traveling through space in the dark became magnified ten fold. No one spoke, if anyone moved it was unknown, just waiting for something, light perhaps?

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor asks, it had been dark for a minute, maybe two.

"What's going on? Can you fix it?" Tegan asks, trying to hide the anxiousness in the words.

"Nyssa?" He asks after silence returned, he had his own concern now appearing.

"I'm right here. Are the torches still in the left cabinet, next to the ant killer?" I ask as cautisously stepping forward, careful not to bump into another.

"Yeah. No wait! It's now in the right cabinet." I smile to no one as I keep on the short journey.

"Thanks Nyssa." The Doctor says I walk back from interior hallway holding the light to led the path safely. Without being told I step over to him as he peers down at the controls.

"It's just a blackout. A fuse or something blew, right?" Tegan asks coming around the Doctor's other side, trying to get her own look.

"In the Tardis? No I don't think so. Ok everything seems to be running correctly. Yep! No changes!" I loved how he seemed happy, almost celebrating the situation.

"Doctor, it's still dark." I turn off the torch to demonstrate the point.

"Yes I know that! Just I can't find anything wrong."

"A fuse?" Tegan adds in again desperate to help.

"Well perhaps somethi-" He stops in mid sentence, as my heart starts to pound at the unmistakable sound at the far side of room. Cautiously I turn around and with shaking finger switch the light on again.

"What is that?!" Tegan screams.

"It's a dalek." He and I answer in unison, almost spitting the word from our mouth.

"You. Are. The. Doctor." The lone Dalek says. Well I hoped it was alone, but knowing Daleks even it was it won't last long.

"Yes I am. What do you want?" I had a feeling he knew that answer.

"You are an enemy to the Daleks. You must be exterminated! Exterminate!" Again Tegan screams, even unfamiliar with them, never experiencing their destruction she still know to fear it.

"Oh really? Is that so? How disappointing!" On the other hand the Doctor seemed so calm, again. The Dalek starts to move forward towards us, as I try to move back, only to ram myself into the control panel.

"Doctor do something!" Tegan begs, I turn to watch him in disbelief just smile.

"I'd hate to deny you this moment, I really do! But you know I can't allow that right?"

"Exterminate!"

"Not that top of the class in the revolutionary scale are you?"

"You are the Doctor! An enemy of the Daleks! You must-"

"Yes I know be exterminated!" Why was he so calm!? I heard stories from my father of the myth of the Daleks, enemies of the universe. I used to think they were just to scare the young, a good laugh at the child's expense. Than I meet him and listened to this own stories, but those weren't stories.

"Just one minute, please? I mean you can allow me that right?"

"You have no where to go. Granted." A kind Dalek? That was never in any of the stories. I jump at the sudden sensation of being touched, looking down to find the Doctor's hand trying to reach for some button I seemed to be blocking. I knew if I moved the Dalek would notice, I could only hope whatever he had up his sleeve would work.

"There!" The Doctor screams, almost like a little boy with a new cricket glove.

"Your minute is over." That cetrainally wasn't a minute, thirty seconds more likely. The absolute grin from him I knew he won't need those thirty seconds. I find myself jumping back and attempt to cover my eyes at the flash of light. It took me a moment to release the light had returned and the Dalek was now gone.

"What happened?! What was that thing?!" Tegan asks the question on my mind, well the first at least.

"That was a Dalek, lovely huh? No I don't think so. I simply threw a electrocute current at it. It was strong enough to automatically reverse the field to return him from where he came from. I got the idea from you Tegan, so thanks."

"From me? I didn't do anything."

"Remember you said a fuse blew and the button to test that theory just happens shot power out and bam! By the way I'd stay here for a few moments until the current dies out."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah Nyssa?"

"What's to stop that Daleks and it's friends from returning?"

"Aw! Right new destination coming right up!"


End file.
